emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 42 (13th March 1973)
Synopsis Jack Sugden goes back to George Verney's house and he pleads with Jack not to use Laura "I don't want Laura to end her days a dried up, disappointed stick of a woman in some Bournemouth hotel" ; he tells Jack to take her away as she'll soon get bored with him ; Jack tells him to give her a divorce ; Amos remarks that Alison seems to get on very well with Henry Wilks ; she asks him about bar food again & offers to do the catering ; he does not seem keen and she tells him that he is old fashioned ; he says he is glad to be old fashioned "all this modern sex & stuff, I don't want any part of that" ; she says she meant the way he runs the pub which offends Amos ; she tells Amos "profits from beer were all well enough when this was just a drinking house, but it won't do for the future will it?" ; this stuns Amos ; Matt & Henry Wilks measure up the field for keeping the pigs ; Joe tells Henry that pigs "have never gone in the Dales" because of the difficulty in feeding, no cereals grown nearby ; Henry tells him that that sort of pig farming went out with the ark & that they should read the farming papers ; George tells Laura that she can have a divorce ; she says she is sorry there marriage hasn't been happy ; he says he has given her all the love he had ; the Emmerdale Farm Partnership hold their first meeting attended by Henry Wilks, Jack, Peggy, Joe & Annie. Henry sets out his proposals for pig farming ; he wants to have 30 breeding sows producing 16 bacon pigs a year ; Jack immediately opposes the idea calling it "factory farming" ; he says they want nothing to do with it " we are a farming family not one of your automated production line proprietors" ; the family look uncomfortable & Annie reminds Jack that he is only entitled to speak for himself ; he continues shouting, calling Mr Wilks cruel ; they argue ; Annie tells Jack "you had the chance to run the farm & you turned it down, it's our farm now, not yours" ; Jack storms out ; Alison persuades Amos to let her make some rolls in the pub ; she then asks Jack for a copy of his book, he tells her she can have one if she comes up to the mill with him at closing time ; Verney accuses Frank of selling the story about him to the newspapers ; Frank says he did not & Verney says it's a good job he believes him otherwise he would have given him a "damn good thrashing". Sam & Annie discuss the article about George Verney. Jack phones Laura & tells her that he told the newspapers about George. Laura insists that it was nothing to do with George that Frank has been asked to leave the forge. Jack feels terrible. Laura tells George that it was Jack who spoke to the press and he is not happy. Verney waits for Jack outside the Woolpack & tells him "this has nothing to do with my wife, it has to do with my honour" - he then proceeds to horsewhip him in public. Jack just stands there & lets him do it. Verney then drives off leaving a shocked and stunned Jack with whip woulnds on his face and he has flashbacks. Cast Previous Episode Episode 41 (12th March 1973) Next Episode Episode 43 (19th March 1973) Category:1973 episodes. Category:Episodes available on VHS or DVD